Frankenstein's cat
'''Frankenstein's Cat 'is a cartoon series animated by MacKinnon & Sanders in the UK, and Kayenta Productions in France. The show was based on the book by Curtis Jobling, best known for being the creator of Bob the Builder. France 3 aired the premier episode, Tricky Spot, on 29th October, 2007, CBBC aired the show in January 2008, and ABC1 aired it in March 2008. Canal+ aired in Ca cartoon, on November 12, 2007, turned into Cartoon+, aired on March 29, 2009 on Canal+ Family. In the US, The CW aired on August 25, 2008. Plot ''Frankenstein's Cat follows the adventures of Lottie, the only girl in the village of Oddsburg, and Nine - a cat who keeps falling apart. Characters * Nine - a stitched monster that used through nine differents cats of life, while he's Lottie's pet. * Lottie - a 8-year-old girl, while she's Nine's best friend. * Pipsquawk - a trefoil, 14-year-old boy, while he's the leader of the group. * Sweeny - a 12-year-old sallow-skinned and goggly-eyed boy, while he's the tall member of the group. * Dr Frankenstein - a 56-year-old mad scientist, while he's german accented. * Bigtop - a 15-year-old guy, while he's the fat member of the group. * Mr Crumble - a 30-year-old teacher, while he's the classmates' teacher. * Fifi, Heidi and Igora - a dog, hamster and chicken, respectively: ** Fifi - a brown dog (with teddy bear characteristics) while only appeared in this first episode. ** Heidi - a pink hamster (with green (or black) eyes) while only appeared in Heidi and Shriek. ** Igora - a green chicken (with peach eyes) while only appeared in the first episode. Cast * Joe Pasquale - Nine * Alex Kelly - Lottie * Keith Wickham - Brain (via archival recordings; uncredited), Dr Frankenstein, Pipsquawk * Teresa Gallagher - Sweeny * Jimmy HIbbert - Bigtop, Mr Crumble * Simon Greenall (via archival recordings; uncredited) - Fifi * Emma Tate (via archival recordings; uncredited) - Heidi * Paul Panting (via archival recordings; uncredited) - Igora Episode list * Episode 1 - Heidi and Shriek / Tricky Spot - November 12, 2007 / October 29, 2007 * Episode 2 - Cloning Machine / Tale of Tails - November 13, 2007 / October 30, 2007 * Episode 3 - Freakshow (JX1) / Halloween - November 14, 2007 / October 31, 2007 * Episode 4 - Unlucky Day / The Apprentice - November 15, 2007 / November 1, 2007 * Episode 5 - Lucky Ticket (JX2) / Trapped - November 16, 2007 / November 2, 2007 * Episode 6 - Dust Up / Brains (JX3) - November 18, 2007 / November 4, 2007 * Episode 7 - The Horror of Little Shops (JX4) / Weird Science - November 21, 2007 / November 5, 2007 * Episode 8 - The Big Foot Burglar / Pest in Show - November 22, 2007 / November 10, 2007 * Episode 9 - Wrong Things / Witch! - November 24, 2007 / November 12, 2007 * Episode 10 - Hay Day / Monster Man - November 25, 2007 / November 13, 2007 * Episode 11 - New Best Friend / Wall - November 29, 2007 / November 14, 2007 * Episode 12 - Changing Bodies / What's Up with Pipsquawk? (JX5) - November 30, 2007 / November 15, 2007 * Episode 13 - Saturday Night's Alright for Nine (JX6) / Lottie Re-Animated - December 1, 2007 / November 18, 2007 * Episode 14 - Here Fluffy, Here Dog / Sew Tube (JX7) - December 4, 2007 / November 21, 2007 * Episode 15 - Sleepover at Lottie's / Nine Swellville (JX8) - December 5, 2007 / November 22, 2007 * Episode 16 - Nine Lottie, Lottie Nine / Pipsquawk Sweeny, Sweeny Pipsquawk (JX9) - December 10, 2007 / November 24, 2007 * Episode 17 - Nine on the Clock (JX10) / Lottie's Kung Fu Zoo Posse - December 12, 2007 / November 25, 2007 * Episode 18 - Hair's Lottie / It's Easter, Nine - January 7, 2008 / November 29, 2007 * Episode 19 - Terrific Trio (JX11) / Nine and Lottie to the Center of the Earth (JX12) - August 12, 2008 / November 30, 2007 * Episode 20 - Cat Scratch Lottie (JX13) / Rated L for Lottie - August 13, 2008 / December 1, 2007 * Episode 21 - Puppet Time / X-Ray Lottie (JX14) - August 14, 2008 / December 4, 2007 * Episode 22 - Nine and Lottie in 3-D (JX15) / Twelve Days of Christmas - August 15, 2008 / December 5, 2007 * Episode 23 - CNNTV (Cat Nine Nonny Television) / Oddlsyburgland - August 16, 2008 / December 10, 2007 * Episode 24 - The Return of Joseph X (JX16) ''/ ''Lottie's Petting Zoo Posse - August 17, 2008 / December 12, 2007 * Episode 25 - Nine X-Factor (JX17) / Sonic Lottie - August 17, 2008 / December 13, 2007 * Episode 26 - Lottie and the Ice Pigs / Joseph X: The Final Ending (JX18) - August 17, 2008 / December 14, 2007 Shorts * Episode 1 - Gull Proof / Fossil Fuels - January 7, 2008 / August 17, 2008 * Episode 2 - Monster Mutt / Tired Tail - January 10, 2008 / August 18, 2008 * Episode 3 - Woozy Nine / Lottie's Minute of Knowledge - January 11, 2008 / August 19, 2008 * Episode 4 - Try to Luck / Tooth or Dare - January 12, 2008 / August 20, 2008 * Episode 5 - Valentine's Day / Splish Splash - January 13, 2008 / August 21, 2008 * Episode 6 - Nasty Nose / Monkey Wrench - January 14, 2008 / August 21, 2008 * Episode 7 - Late Night / Monster Madness - January 15, 2008 / August 21, 2008 * Episode 8 - Twisty Twister / Trick or Threat - January 16, 2008 / August 21, 2008 * Episode 9 - Coloring Eggs / Sand Scuplture - January 19, 2008 / August 22, 2008 * Episode 10 - Décode not Bunny / Call a Clambulance - January 20, 2008 / August 22, 2008 * Episode 11 - Flower Parade / Lights, Camera, Wally - January 21, 2008 / August 22, 2008 * Episode 12 - Laughing Contest / Puddle Muddle - January 22, 2008 / August 24, 2008 * Episode 13 - Imagine That / Glitch was a Glitch - January 24, 2008 / August 25, 2008 * Episode 14 - An Exam to Not Miss / Les' Song of Doom - January 25, 2008 / March 29, 2009 TV Film * Main article: Frankenstein's Cat (film). Frankenstein's Cat was a 2009 animated movie cartoon based on the 2007 TV show or the 2001 book of the same name.Category:Content